


Paternalistic

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Lovey-dovey was the way Oikawa Tōru acted apon his boyfriend. Always affectionate. He loved his baby boy and would kill for him if he had to. Or make sure people know who’s who’s.





	Paternalistic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cutie_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/gifts).



> For Cutie_chan !
> 
> Also, if you wanna listen to what I listen too when I’m writing here’s the Spotify playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/_.lexie.michelle._/playlist/19cxWinvW9C3prffXJYNoW?si=HQBoHsxHTJKipJ_Dg0fW3w

              _To_ say the least, Oikawa was protective when it came to his baby boy. A certain blueberry setter named Kageyama Tobio.  _His, and only his._ Okay, protective was an understatement. The very least he was possessive to the younger boy. Who could blame him? The other setter was beautiful, and Oikawa sure thought that this boy was a secret siren. Kageyama has always laughed at that statement, but how would’ve Kageyama lured in Oikawa? The two basically hated each other three years ago, but three years later, Oikawa always made Kageyama weak at the knees. Never once has Oikawa not made him like that.

 

 

 

             “Tobio~ you are so beautiful to just look at.” said Oikawa was was on top of the younger of the two thrusting in and out of him. Oikawa looked down at him to see kageyama’s eyes closed tightly, and his face completely flushed red as he held onto the sheets and pillows like life support. Oikawa groaned as he looked down at Kageyama. He always got off to his face, and still. Who could blame him? “..t-Tōru..  _p-please! Oh god Tōru!_ ” screamed out Kageyama. “Tobio~ that’s not my name. What is it?” He asked as he pounded into the smaller, and Kageyama gasped “d-daddy!” He moaned out, as he squirmed under his touch, obviously close to cumming. Oikawa kept going at a steady pace, as kageyama came all over his chest. He cried out as oikawa kept going until he came. He rode out both orgasms. He pulled out and he threw the condom away. The two snuggled the night away. 

 

 

 

               “You know! I don’t like how people stare at you! Flirting with you! Not knowing who you belong to!” Oikawa said with a pout on his lips and kageyama chuckled as he looked up at him “Why not get a collar with you name on it?” He suggest as a joke, but oikawa sure didn’t take it as one, and he smirked. He stood and he ran out of the house with his keys and wallet. A few hours had pasted and Oikawa had finally gotten home. He had surprised kageyama with him wrapping the collar around the others neck “I’m not joking with this. You will walk every where with this collar on and if you take it off without permission you will be punished.” He growled in his ear, and Kageyama gulped as he nodded. The collar fit him perfectly. The name ‘oikawa’s’ was ingrave on it, and he blushed

 

                 “What about practice? Do I get to take it off then?” He asked softly and Oikawa shook his head side to side, “no.” Was all his answer was, and with that he walked off. Kageyama was flushed with this new object around his neck, and he will see how tomorrow will play out.

 

 

 

—The next day—

                 Kageyama woke up. He got dressed, and Oikawa helped him put the collar on him. Kageyama looked at him and blushed “What If they ask?” He asked, “You say I belong to Oikawa Tōru. Only him.” And with that kageyama nodde San headed to school, and Oikawa did the same. 

 

                 Kageyama walked onto campus and he blushed as everyone gave him looks. He walked into the boys locker room just to see his team looking at him and Hinata asked why. “I belong to Oikawa Tōru, and only him.” He said with a bright smile. The team nodded with shocked faces. They all changed out and to the gym. “Are you going to take that off?” Asked Suga, and Kageyama shook his head saying that he wasn’t allowed to unless Oikawa told him he could.

 

                 The practice still went on and on, and Kageyama felt like he was being watched from a far, and he turned around. He saw nothing and shrugged it off. He continued with practice.

 

 

—At home—

                  Once he walked in he was pinned to the wall by Oikawa. “Good baby boy. You kept the collar on and did exactly everything that I told you to do. You always listen to me. That means you need to be rewarded. Would you like a blow job?” Kageyama shook his head and said “I’ll give you one.” He said. He flipped the two to where Oikawa was against the wall.

 

                 If oikawa knew anything about Kageyama, is thag he was amazing at blow jobs. Some of their quickies were just blow jobs, because Oikawa could just be satisfied with having Kageyama’s lips around his cock. 

 

                 Kageyama unbuttoned the others jeans and pulled them to his ankles, leaving the boxers. He looked up at him as he licked at the fabric. Oikawa smirked down at him. Kageyama never once broke eye contact as he pulled his boxers down just to see his cock spring up. Kageyama bit his lip as he always loved the size of Oikawa cock. It was about seven inches maybe, and it was girthy to a degree, so kageyama couldn’t complain. 

 

                 Kageyama licked up the shaft as he kept his eyes on Oikawa the whole time as he did this. Kageyama then took the head into his mouth and sucked on that while his tongue ran across the tip. Oikawa groaned and he grabbed onto his hair tightly. Kageyama then took in as much as he could and sucked, saliva  rolled down the sides of his mouth. Oikawa couldn’t take it. He warned him that he was about to face fuck him, and Kageyama hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat as fast as he could before Oikawa started to thrust roughly down the boys throat, who doesn’t have a gag reflex. Oikawa kept going and going as Kageyama held his thighs. Oikawa had soon came into his mouth and down his throat. He pulled the ravenette away and smirked “We are gonna have some fun.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))
> 
> Follow my only social media;  
> Snapchat: Lexietheweirdo


End file.
